


A Comforting Stan

by ButterflyPikachu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Comforting, F/M, reassurance, scared reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPikachu/pseuds/ButterflyPikachu
Summary: I wrote this when feeling down in my own life. Stan may be gruff and act tough but he can be sweet and cares for his family!





	A Comforting Stan

Tears flowed down [Y/N]’s cheeks as she entered the shack late at night. Nothing that day seemed to go right at all. This only made her feel worse about herself. Careful to be quiet she went upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked at her face, all red and puffy, in the mirror. Why is it everything went wrong when she needed it right the most? Thinking of the events only made her sob harder.

“You alright in there?” Stan’s voice could be heard on the other side of the door. 

“I’m fine,” she choked. [Y/N] turned on the sink and tried to wash the streaks off her face.

“You don’t sound fine,” Stan sounded worried. “What happened?”

[Y/N] froze wondering if she should even tell him. Then she decided staying vague was best. “Just more of the same.” She turned off the faucet.

“Same of what? Stan asked. [Y/N] said nothing. “If you don’t talk I’m opening the door.”

“Just leave me alone. I’ll be okay,” she tried to assure him.

“[Y/N]!” Stan’s voice grew slightly harsh but not in anger. She said nothing again. After a minute she heard the door click. Stan stood in the doorway in his wife beater, boxers, and hair a bit messy from sleep. [Y/N] looked down at the floor. Suddenly Stan grabbed her shoulders. She looked back up to see a very serious expression on his face. Then he pulled her into a hug. “You know you can tell me anything,” he whispered. Tears formed in her eyes again and she embraced him back crying into his shoulder.

“It’s stupid,” she insisted.

“Anything that makes you this upset isn’t stupid!” he squeezed tighter.

“I thought I could do it, but I got too scared,” she blurted through sobs.

“Do what?”

“I told you how I was going out of town to find some things I can’t buy here this morning, and I got lost. It felt like no one would help me and other drivers got annoyed with me,” [Y/N] explained.

“Well screw them,” he slightly pulled away to look at her face. “Next time I’ll go with you. You did nothing wrong and you made it back.”

“I shouldn’t need you to help me,” she rubbed her wet eye with a hand.

“I’m going to anyways. Now wash up and meet me in my room. I need to use the toilet,” Stan said. [Y/N] giggled slightly at the goofy way he said it and nodded. She washed her face again and went to his room.

While waiting she slipped her shoes off and took off her jacket. Stan entered the room as she was undoing her belt. He hugged her from behind really quick then sat on the bed. She shuffled out of her pants. Left in just a tank top and panties she sat next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow,” Stan said.

“But…”

“No buts! You need to rest now,” he booped her nose.

“Okay,” she sighed.

They both lay down. Stan p;ulled her close and looked her in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replied. She then shut her eyes, Stan kissed her forehead before shutting his as well.


End file.
